


Snowed In

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake takes Adam on vacation to Canada. Guess who isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam and Blake headed into the airport together. They had grown used to the stares of other people since they came out publically. They earned a vacation after shooting the last season of the Voice. It was December and Blake wanted to escape. Mostly, he wanted to see snow after being stuck in Los Angeles for months. Blake planned the whole trip, but didn’t tell Adam anything about where they were going. He was just told they were going on a romantic getaway for a week. They boarded a private plane and Adam snuggled close to Blake, looking for any source of comfort. Blake, who knew how anxious Adam got before he flew, wrapped his arms around Adam, who promptly fell asleep. 

Adam woke several hours later. He opened his eyes to try to figure out where he was. He looked down at the ground through the window and saw white. Puzzled, he shouted to Blake, “Am I being kidnapped?” Blake looked up from his computer and frowned at Adam. “I know you’ve never seen it before, but that’s called snow. You’re gonna want to change into something warmer.” Adam pouted and whined, “But it’s cold. And I don’t like snow.” Blake’s booming laugh echoed around the plane. He spun Adam in his arms and kissed his man. “If you don’t want to put on more clothes, I can think of other things that can keep you warm…” Blake trailed off, catching Adam’s attention. “I think I know what you have in mind,” Adam whispered into Blake’s neck as he began to slowly unbutton Blake’s shirt. His fingers trailed down Blake’s stomach, caressing the skin he was exposing. Blake left out a soft groan as Adam’s fingers pressed into his body. Not wanting Adam to have all the fun, Blake tore Adam’s already ripped shirt from his chest and captured his lips. Blake lifted Adam from the floor and walked to the back of the plane, sliding open a hidden door. 

Adam was surprised to find himself being thrown on a bed. He grabbed Blake by his belt and pulled the bigger man on top of him. Adam immediately regretted this decision since Blake’s weight was now crushing him. Blake laughed, “I’ve got you right where I want you,” and pinned Adam’s wiggling hips to the bed with his massive hands. Adam’s hand found Blake’s hair and yanked him up. Pouting again, he said, “You’re so mean to me.” Blake responded by biting his bottom lip. “Pouting isn’t always gonna get you your way,” Blake said, moving his hands to unbutton Adam’s jeans. Adam inhaled as he felt the cool air accompanied by Blake’s warm touch against his groin then sighed when Blake’s mouth closed around his member. Suddenly, the plane lurched. 

Adam sat straight up and started to panic. Blake wrapped him in a bear hug as the pilot started speaking. “Gentlemen, there’s a bit of turbulence. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.” Blake redressed Adam and carried him back to the bench to buckle him in. After buckling himself in, Blake leaned over and whispered, “Did we still make it to the mile high club if we started but didn’t get off?” Adam pushed Blake away from him and glared, “It’s not working. But thanks for trying.” He leaned forward and put his head between his knees. Blake ran his hand down Adam’s back in attempts to comfort him. “I know you hate flying, but we’re almost there.” Sure enough, twenty minutes later they touched down and were off the plane. 

Adam’s complaints of the cold were drowned out by a gust of wind. He was ushered in to the front seat of a jeep and waited for Blake to hop into the driver’s side. Blake blasted the heat in the car for Adam and took off. Adam looked at the sign they passed as they left the airport. “Why the fuck are we in Canada in the middle of winter during a snowstorm?” He shouted at Blake, his voice trying to carry over the noise from the car and from the storm raging outside. Blake didn’t answer. He was too focused on the road. Ten minutes later he pulled into a deserted driveway. The wind howled around them as Blake asked, “You’ve never wanted to be shut in with me?” He put on a mocked sad face as he got out of the car and headed towards the house. With a scowl on his face, Adam followed.

Adam had no idea what he was expecting walking into the cabin, but what greeted him wasn’t it. There was a roaring fire that engulfed his senses as he bathed in the warmth. Blake came toward him with his infamous grin on his face. “We’re shut in! Roads are closed!” Blake threw open the door and ran out into the snow. Adam shook his head, watching Blake make a snow angel. He retreated away from the door, thinking that he should hide so he wouldn’t have to go play in the snow with Blake. Instead, Adam dumped himself onto the rug in front of the fire. “This is so Blake,” he thought, sulking. He wouldn’t mind being shut in somewhere with Blake for a few days, but he wished they were somewhere warm. He wasn’t a snow kind of guy. He was from L.A.; he never really saw snow. He knew Blake loved all kinds of weather and liked to play in the snow. That still didn’t make him any happier. 

Blake threw the door open and flattened Adam on the floor. Adam was wriggling under Blake for the second time that day, but this time, he was even less happy. Blake was cold and wet and tired of Adam sulking. In retrospect, bringing Adam to snow was probably a bad decision, but Adam promised he was going to come out to Oklahoma in the middle of winter and needed to be more familiar with snow. Blake rolled off Adam and threw the protesting man over his shoulder. Blake’s grip on Adam’s waist was too tight, negating Adam’s attempts at trying to free himself. Blake walked back into the snow and dropped Adam into it. Adam was pissed. “Loosen up, Adam,” Blake said, throwing a snowball at him. Adam barely had time to wipe the snow from his face before it melted. Blake could feel the heat radiating from Adam’s anger. “Here, cool off,” Blake said, hitting Adam in his chest. Lasers practically shot out of Adam’s eyes. “Knock it the fuck off, Shelton,” Adam said, picking himself up from the mound of snow he was buried in. He headed back to the cabin, wishing he was somewhere warm. Adam reached for the door handle when another snowball hit him in the back. He turned around, picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Blake with all his strength. It hit him on the arm. Blake rubbed his arm and was surprised when the second hit him on the top of the head. “Hey, I’m joking,” Blake said, playfully tossing one in Adam’s direction. It hit him in the leg and Adam returned one that was aimed a lot lower. Blake dropped to the ground. Adam walked over to Blake, feeling slightly guilty. “I’m sorry,” he said to the man lying on a pile of snow, writhing in pain. Blake sat up and grabbed Adam by the belt to pull him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms back around Adam and kissed his neck. “Let go,” Adam whined, pushing Blake away. “Let it happen,” Blake whispered into Adam’s ear, kissing his neck again. He sighed as Blake’s lips made a trail around to his mouth and met their match. Blake’s tongue explored Adam’s mouth. Adam moved to straddle Blake and return his kisses with an enthusiasm that didn’t exist before. 

Adam picked up a handful of snow and slammed it down onto Blake’s head. In shock, Blake’s grip loosened and Adam scrambled away from him, throwing a snowball at the stunned man. Blake shook the snow out of his hair and asked “Do ya want some of this?” “Bring it on, dickhead,” Adam retorted, throwing another snowball that connected with Blake’s face. Blake was pleased that Adam was laughing, but his competitive side was taking over. Adam dashed behind a tree to avoid a flying snowball. The next snowballs they threw connected in midair. Adam’s laughter as they continued throwing snow at each other was infectious. Blake’s booming laugh provided Adam with enough time to sneak closer to and tackle Blake to the snow. “You lost,” Adam said, grinning, before kissing Blake fiercely. “What’s my prize?” “I’ll warm you up,” Blake replied, rolling Adam onto his back and into the snow. Adam was bound to lose the wrestling match that was happening, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He grabbed Blake by the hair, kissed him, and succeeded in rolling him over. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and was flipped back over. They continued rolling around in the snow and kissing each other until Adam was back on top. He was shivering against Blake’s body. “We need to get you inside,” Blake said, sliding out from underneath Adam and getting to his feet. He held out his hand for Adam and led him inside to the fire. 

Blake and Adam started pulling layers of clothing off of each other, only pausing to steal a kiss. When they were completely stripped, they pressed their bodies against each other, tongues entwining, and hands running over every inch in reach. They sank to the rug in a heap, not wanting to pull apart. Blake straddled Adam’s hips as Adam’s hands slid down Blake’s thighs. “I didn’t mean to hurt your earlier,” Adam said, apologetically, running his hands up Blake’s back. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” he asked less than innocently from below. Blake leaned into Adam’s ear and whispered, “I’d like nothin’ more.” Adam smiled and slid underneath Blake, not caring about the rug burn on his back. He brought his lips level with Blake’s cock and flicked his tongue against the tip. Blake groaned and lowered his hips, sinking his cock further down into Adam’s waiting mouth. Adam slid two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with Blake’s cock. He pulled his fingers out and positioned them at Blake’s asshole. Blake gasped and thrust his dick deeper into Adam’s throat. Adam pressed a finger into Blake and pushed Blake’s ass down, pulling him in more. Blake found Adam’s hand and pressed a bottle into it. The bottle clicked open and the slick liquid was squirted onto Adam’s fingers. Adam’s fingers returned to Blake, with second and third fingers entering in quick succession. Blake thrust his hips up and down, drilling into Adam as Adam’s fingers were drilling in and out of his ass. Blake was getting close, but as much as Adam wanted to taste his come again, he didn’t want to yet. So with one last kiss to the tip of Blake’s dick, he slid completely out from underneath Blake, pulling his fingers away. Blake collapsed face first on to the floor. 

“Why’d you stop?” Blake asked, panting. “Because, as much as I want you to come in my mouth, I really want you to come from me fucking you,” Adam responded squirting some lube onto his own dick. Adam reached for Blake’s hips and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. “Are you ready?” Adam whispered as he lined himself up and reached under Blake to stroke him lightly. Blake moaned when he felt Adam line himself up and his head sunk to the floor. With one stroke, Adam thrust in as far as he could go, earning him a muffled, “Fuck, Adam.” He paused as Blake tightened around him. That tightness brought him unbearably close. He leaned forward and warned Blake, “I’m going to go very hard and very fast. Neither of us can take it any other way right now. Are you ready?” Adam asked again. “Go, Adam,” Blake replied, aching for release. Adam pulled all the way out of Blake and slammed back in. Three more thrusts and he was trapped as Blake came. Adam fell forward as he released into Blake’s stretched ass. 

Blake slid his knees back and laid flat as they both tried to catch their breath. Adam was still lying on top of Blake when he tried to roll over. “Gerroff me,” he said, rolling Adam off him. With Blake on his back, Adam scooted into the crook of his arm, resting his head against his shoulder. “Maybe being shut in a cabin for a few days isn’t such a bad thing after all,” he said, taking in his surroundings. Blake sleepily responded, “You’re damn right.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's snores let Adam know that he had fallen asleep. Not being able to move him, Adam went in search of a blanket that would cover them both. Returning with one that was pulled off the couch, Adam snuggled up to Blake and threw the blanket over them. An arm and a leg draped over him as he was pulled into sleep.

"Blake, wake up. Dammit, Shelton." He heard an agitated voice calling him and felt somebody poking him. "Where's the fire?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Where do you think the fire is, dickweed?" an exasperated voice replied. "It went out. And I'm getting cold." "City boys," Blake muttered under his breath. "C'mere." He grabbed Adam and pulled him closer under the cover. Adam tilted his head up, muttered, "Thanks," and kissed Blake. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes again.

Blake's eyes fluttered open in the daylight, staring at the man curled up beside him. He loved being with Adam and wished they could stay in a secluded house until the next season started filming, but Adam would never to agree to that. He lifted Adam’s head from his body so he could build the fire and get coffee on. He grabbed dry clothes from his bag before walking into the mudroom at the back of the house for dry wood. He returned with a thermos of coffee and placing it next to Adam, he put the wood in the fire and reached for the kindling. 

Adam sat up to watch Blake as he built the fire. He brought the blanket around him, since he was still naked and the air was cold. He saw the thermos next to him, smiling at how thoughtful Blake could be when he was absolutely miserable. When he sipped the coffee, warmth engulfed his body. Blake finished building the fire and saw Adam staring at him. “Morning,” Blake said, tentatively. “How are ya feelin’?” “I’m fine. Better, actually. You’d be surprised how much coffee helps. Can you get me sweatpants or something?” Blake said nothing, but went through a door to where the bedroom was. He returned with a snowsuit. Adam recoiled. “Why are you taking me outside?” he whined, starting to pout. “It’s a surprise. You might like it. Just get dressed. Wear layers.” Blake turned, grabbed his coat, and walked outside. 

Adam’s arms were crossed and he was still pouting as he trudged through the snow. “It’s too cold, Blake. Are you trying to freeze me to death?” Blake ignored him and walked over to his boyfriend. “Jump on my back,” he said, crouching down, facing away from Adam, who hesitated, but jumped on anyway. He wrapped his arms and legs around Blake's body, thinking that he could get used to traveling this way. “This is ridicul…” Adam started to complain as they walked through the trees. “Snowmobiles?” he exclaimed, leaping off Blake and onto a snowcraft. Blake picked up the helmets and put one on himself, and the other on Adam, who quickly buckled it. “You have to wait for me, but it’s just like a motorcycle. Go slow at first. This one is the throttle,” he said, putting Adam’s right hand on the bar. Taking Adam’s left hand, he said, “This side’s the brake. Now wait for me. I went out and found the path already. Wait for me.” Adam slammed the visor down on his helmet and impatiently revved the engine. 

Three hours later, they pulled back up to the house. Adam bounded into Blake’s arms, almost knocking him over. “If you would’ve told me snowmobiles were involved, I would’ve been less miserable.” “No you wouldn’t. You would’ve complained that you missed your Harley.” Blake unbuckled his and Adam’s helmets and threw them into the snow. He lifted Adam’s chin, staring into his eyes. Adam reached up, bringing Blake’s face closer. Their lips brushed as Adam muttered a quiet, “Thank you.” “You’re very welcome. Let’s go in before my baby freezes to death.” Blake held his hand out for Adam and led him into the warmth. 

“Hot chocolate?” Blake asked, returning from the kitchen. Adam nodded from his place by the fire. He took the cup and drank deeply as Blake sat next to him. “Thanks for lunch.” “I know you’re hopeless in the kitchen. I’m not sure how you survived this long. Do you want to see the rest of the house?” Adam nodded again and followed Blake. When they got into the bedroom, he punched Blake. “We slept on the floor last night when there was this giant bed in the other room the whole time?” “I’m surprised you didn’t come in here yourself last night. You didn’t explore at all?” Adam looked into the fire. “I wanted to stay with you.” Blake sat on the bed. “Come here, baby.” He held his arms open for Adam, who crawled into them. “Don’t even say anything. If you slept in the snow, I would’ve been there too,” Adam said, resting his head against Blake’s chest. Blake sighed. “You wore me out last night.” “Now you know how I usually feel,” Adam replied. “Wonderful?” Blake laughed. “Shut up.” “Okay,” Blake said, kissing Adam. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a grump this trip, Blakey. I’m not as completely miserable as I thought I’d be in the snow.” “Do we still have to move your Oklahoma visit to July?” “As long as you’re with me the whole time, and we can drive through the ranch on snowmobiles, I’m still in. And yes, I usually do feel wonderful after.” Adam sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing in the comfort of Blake’s arms. 

Adam lifted his head from the pillow, trying to remember where he was. He rolled over, sitting up and staring into the fire. As each of his senses returned to him, he noted several things. First, Blake was no longer next to him. The fire was still roaring, but it was dark out. Looking out the window, lights were blurred by the continuous fall of the snow. He stood up, determined to find where Blake was. He opened the door and a delicious smell pulled him towards the kitchen, where Blake’s back was to him. Adam walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It smells good in here,” he said, kissing the side of Blake’s neck. “It does, especially since you walked in,” Blake replied, offering Adam the spoon for a taste. “Go get beer from the fridge and wait by the fire. I’ll bring dinner out there. It’s almost ready.” Blake walked into the room seconds after Adam and handed him his plate. Dinner was a quiet affair, but with plenty of intentional arm bumping. Adam finished first and took their plates to the kitchen. Washing them quickly, he returned to Blake, straddling his lap, and announcing, “I brought you dessert, Blakey.” “What if I don’t want you for dessert?” he replied, running his hand down Adam’s back. “You always want me, Blakey,” said Adam, tauntingly, caressing Blake’s face. Blake chuckled, “You’re right.” He pushed Adam off him and stood up. Licking his lips, he picked the other man up and threw him over his shoulder. He was dropped on the bed, where Blake yanked off his sweatpants, leaving him naked below the waist. Adam sat up, removing the shirt he borrowed from Blake, and threw it at him. He laid back down, complaining, “I’m getting cold. Maybe if somebody could warm me up…” Blake removed his shirt, climbed on the bed, and hovered over his love. He stared, knowing that Adam would soon grow impatient and make the first move. Adam returned Blake’s gaze, but as Blake’s grin grew, he could no longer resist and pulled Blake down on top of him. With one last breath, Adam greedily captured Blake’s lips with his own. He tangled his hands in Blake’s hair starting the trail down his back. Blake groaned when the light touch glided over his spine. He suddenly rolled over so Adam was on top. Adam sighed. He pushed Blake’s hair back, staring at him again, and asked, “Do you know how much I love you?” “A lot,” Blake responded, returning Adam’s touch. “I’m serious, Blake. Don’t be cocky.” “You don’t like my cock?” Blake pouted in return. Adam rolled off of Blake in exasperation. “Now you’re mocking me.” Blake leaned over Adam. “Only because you’re sexy when you pout.” He rolled back over, closed his eyes, and added, “You love me so much that you can’t put it in words. You love me so much that you always want to be by my side. You love me so much that you hate it for a second when we’re forced to be apart. You just love me so much.” He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Adam. “At least that is how I feel about you.” Adam couldn’t respond because Blake did put it in words. He just nodded and snuggled closer to Blake, enjoying the fact that they felt the same way about each other.


End file.
